Ria
The Port of Ria or just Ria is the northernmost city of the 7th District, and, once crossed, leads to the former East corner of the Raggs Kingdom.Kapitel 26 page 23, said by Frau. Ria seems very industrialised compared to the conservative Barsburg Church and has been depicted in the manga to use slaves for manual labour (though obviously this was something forbidden by the Church). Culture It is a large and rather busy city which makes money mostly through tourism, circuses and shows, as well as trading a variety of items with the other Districts that attracts merchants from all over the Barsburg Empire. The city also advertises more shady activities such as escorts, or possibly prostitutes,In Kapitel 26 page 6, several scantily clad women ask Teito if he would like to "play" with them. and the slave trade. Many people in Ria wear cloaks and hoods to cover their faces, suggesting the city is known for its shady dealings. Law Slavery is legal in Ria. It is legal to beat slaves, and un-bought slaves are unable to enter privately owned buildings.In Kapitel 27, a man says: "The one who is with you cannot enter. An un-bought, chained slave with bother the customers". Description Ria appears rather old and Victorian in design with most of its buildings made of stone, decorated with tracery of the same material and having small windows. Its street lamps are likewise rather old fashioned, being lit manually once night fell(Vol 05 Chp 27 Page 09). Where scenery is concerned, Ria is drastically different from the Barsburg Church whose buildings are widely spaced. Ria appears to be tightly packed, the houses being small and close together, with the only space provided mostly for narrow alleyways. Towards the centre of Ria however, the buildings gradually thin out, and the streets provide more space for large transports and vehicles like slave trucks. There are several large buildings resembling multi-story carparks that have no doors but large archways leading inside them. There are also several bridges that lead to higher floors in place of stairs. Exterior Repair shop The repair shop is directly connected to the city of Ria.Kapitel 27 page 5. It appears to be one of the city's main distinctions where people who cross to District 6 stop by to have repairs on Hawkziles and other such transportation. Only one mechanic was shown when Frau and Teito wanted to have their Hawkzile repaired, but it is likely there are more. Whereas the majority of buildings in Ria are made of stone, the repair shop is metallized and very 'modern-looking'. It is depicted in the manga as a massive industrial centre, similar to a construction site, with enormous metal pillars that have platforms extending from the sides. It also has several protruding metal structures that resemble car parks, this presumably being where the Hawkziles are kept. Passage gates The passage gates appear as a thin, rectangular structure with several, large arch-shaped doors lining the walls, each having a staircase to the left, which leads to a lookout post for a guard or two. Above these doors is lettering, most likely saying the name of the town that gate leads to. En route to the Sixth District, Frau and Teito with Capella crossed through these gates in the slave trader named Carl's slave truck.(Vol 05 Chp 27 Page 26-33) Trivia *Standard maintenance on a Hawkzile takes an hour and costs 1500 Yuus.Kapitel 27 page 3: said by one of the mechanics in Ria. *In Greek, Ria is a variation of Rhea, which is the name of Cronus's wife and the queen of the gods in Greek mythology. In Hindi, Ria is a variation of Riya, which means "singer". In Sanskrit, it means "flower", in Malay, it means "happiness", in Antiguan it means "God's beautiful gift", and in Latin it means "bitter". References Site Navigation Category:District 7 Category:Barsburg